A Fullmetal Christmas
by FallenAngelxoxo
Summary: EdWinry. Ed is an only child and an orphan who travels around searching for his father. He soon meets Winry who is eager to show him the meaning of xmas. Will disaster strike? Who is this man who seems to be following Ed?


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's great characters. Notice that I drastically changed the layout of the story so try not to be too angry with me. Thanks.

**A Fullmetal Christmas**

There once was a boy named Edward Elric. This boy was short for his age, being as he was about 14. Now, don't underestimate him because of his height. He can be quite the ruffian when he wants to be. Not only because of his loud mouth and his hot-headed temper but because of the fact that he knows quite a bit of alchemy. Now, alchemy wasn't encouraged among the younger adolesances. Not even most of the adults know how to do alchemy. The reason being was the fact that alchemy was frowned upon in the society. Anyone known for doing alchemy would be treated as an outcast and would forever be taken from their deserved rights.

Edward, though, was not known for being able to do this supposed 'black magic' or so people called it. Nobody knew he had been taught this 'magic' and he knew that if he let anyone know, his life would never be same. Not that his life was very interesting anyway. You see, Edward is an orphan. Always was since his mother died. He didn't know much about his father except that he was in the military. It was Edward's dream to get into the military just like his dad. Little did he know what horrible secrets and memories that would await him behind those encrusted doors.

The boy in question was walking down a snow-covered street. It was getting late at night and all the streets were empty. He would occasionally stop at a shop window and imagine having a cool toy he saw inside. Even though his brain was crammed with equations and complicated notes and facts on alchemy, he was still a young boy at heart. The boy sighed when he came across a shiny red airplane. He had one just like it when he was younger. It was the last gift he had ever received from his mother before she died. If only he had gotten the chance to say goodbye. It only his dad would have came home. But he never did and never would. No one had a clue where he was. Edward would do anything to see his father. For his father to finally come back. For him to find his waiting son and take him home.

Edward trudged through the snow down the sidewalk. He pulled his light coat tighter around him as the cold wind blew his golden blond hair around him. His hair was past his shoulders and was always did up in a braided pony tail to keep it out of the way. Thanks to the rough wind, some wisps of his hair were released from the braid and brushed across his cold face.

Edward heard a sound up ahead. It sounded like a squeal of delight. He looked up and saw a young girl about his age looking into a hardware shop window. As he got closer he was able to make out her shiny blond hair nestled under a cute blue hat. She was wearing a long black pants and a big blue winter coat. Her face was practically glued to the window as she looked at the newest model of wrench. This made him raise an eyebrow as he drew closer.

He strode up next to her and looked into the window as well. The girl didn't even notice him until he made himself known.

"I find it kind of strange that a _girl_ would be drooling at a wrench. No offence."

The girl turned around to face him abruptly. Her brilliant blue eyes looked at him in surprise as she smiled cutely smile at him.

"Oh! Hello. I was just looking. And no, I don't take any offence from your comment. I've heard it many times."

"Oh really?" Edward's golden eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes. I'm a mechanic. A darn good one too, next to my aunt Pinako of course. My name is Winry by the way. Winry Rockbell." She held out her hand for him to take it. He looked at her smiling face cautiously before shaking her waiting hand.

"I'm… I'm Edward Elric. Just call me Ed," he said shortly.

"So… Ed… What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I should be asking you that." Winry laughed and Ed smiled.

"I guess your right but I just **had** to see the new Silver Speed 260." Her eyes had hearts instead of pupils as she dreamed about her precious wrench. Edward laughed at the look on her face.

"What? I told you I'm a mechanic. So why are you out here? Won't your parents be worried?"

Ed's face fell almost immediately. His sad eyes shifted to the snow covered ground as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I don't have parents. Well, one of them at least. My mother died along time ago and my father… I just don't know where he is."

"I'm… so sorry. What happened to your mother, if you don't mind my asking." Winry was always a very curious person. She didn't mean to be nosey. It did come in handy though on some occasions.

"My father was in the military and was never home for more than a day when he came to visit. My mother wrote to my father almost every day and my father always wrote back. But after awhile my father started writing less letters. Pretty soon, we didn't get any at all. My mother, in all her grief waiting for father to come home, became ill and she just couldn't get better. I was only nine when she died but I remember it clearly."

Winry had tears in her eyes. She was holding the front of her coat with trembling fingers. "Oh Ed…" Her voice quivered. As she tried to speak. "I guess I'm sort of like you. Both my parents were murdered while doing research during the war. They were in Central at the time while I was staying with my aunt Pinako. I live with her now."

Ed simply nodded as he watched her try to brush away her tears. "Oh! Look at me. Come on Winry. Get a hold of yourself." She smiled up at him with a new perkiness. "So Edward. Where do you live?"

He was surprised that she could suddenly go from such misery to happiness in a matter of seconds but he brushed it aside as he scratched behind his head anime style.

"Well… Actually… I don't live anywhere. I'm a traveler. I've been looking for my father for the past year and happened to come back across my hometown so I decided to drop in," he replied as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"That simply won't do!" Winry suddenly grabbed his arm and led him down the street.

"Whoa-! Where are we going?" Edward called to her as she dragged him along. It was getting harder for him not to slip on the ice.

"To my house of course! I can't just let you wander around the streets in this cold weather. They said there was supposed to be a blizzard tomorrow." Edward sweat dropped. _Oh great…_

To be continued…


End file.
